Franco Dellaglio
'Franco Dellaglio '''is the titular and mostly main character of the Nintendo/Perr Software videogames series ''Franco Dellaglio . He is a strong boy who lives in the jungle with most of his family and friends. Character's origin Franco first appeared in the 1991 AMIGA CD32 game Franco Dellaglio , in wich game he must save an Golden Pot from a gian beaver that later becomes King Gnaughty, a recurring villain on the series. After that game, Franco appears with a new look, more bulky and detailed, on the 1994 SNES game Franco Dellaglio Village, on wich game, Franco has a new friend, his younger brother Santiago, and a new faimily consisting on his grandfather Joshua and new enemies consisting on a crew of evil robots led by King K. Bot. Later, in 1995 a sequel game named Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest where launched, and, in that game Franco was kidnapped by King Cu-Cu, a new enemie on the series, on revenge of the defeat of K. Bot in the previous game, Santiago goes after him with a new character, his cousin Dante, Goomy, best friend of Franco, who helps the player giving some vehicles to revisit some levels, and Money Richard the 2nd, a millonary friend of Franco who helps the player giving Franco and Coco Coins by beating some minigames. Franco appears at the end of the game, meeting with Santiago and celebrating their great work. And in 1996 a new game was released called Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Dante's Big Adventure. In this game Franco and Santiago where kidnapped by King K. Bot one more time. Dante again goes after they with the company of a new character called Nicolas. Franco and Santiago appears near the end of the game, confused by where happen, but celebrating Dante and Nicolas's work. On 1999, Franco was re-designed completely in 3-D in the game Franco Dellaglio 64. In that game, Franco and his family must save FD Island by being destroyed by King K. Bot. Franco, in this game, Franco got new moves that would normally used in the series, like punch, blast with his bazooka, and jump twice. In 2004, Franco was completely re-designed again for the game Franco Dellaglio DS. In this game they removed his strong arms and was given a similar appearance to the character Super Mario from the Nintendo series Super Mario Bros. ''This new appearance was mixed received from critics, but, in 2007 his old appearance back in the game ''FD: Treetop Climber, in this game Franco looks like his appearance from Franco Dellaglio Village games and they and he is given a new ability, climb through walls. In 2010 Franco where back in Franco Dellaglio Village Returns, a game that was well received, based on the original SNES trilogy Appearance In the AMIGA game, Franco's appearance was like a little man with white overoll and black hair. Later, in the SNES games, Franco's current appearance where defined, dressing a blue jacket whit a blue hood and blue pants and shoes, a round head with frown eyes and brown hair. In Franco Dellaglio Village 2 his appearance changes in the colors of his clothes, now his pants and shoes wher of a lighter blue color, as well as his hood. In Franco Dellaglio 64, his jacket had written the initial GAP, for the company that made the first AMIGA game, Gold Amyss Products. However, in 2004 in the Nintendo DS game Franco Dellaglio DS, Franco's appearance was radically changed, giving him a similar look to the character ''Super Mario, ''with a blue overoll with the initial "F". Character's Information in other TBA Wikis:|Franco's Strong Wikia| Category:Characters Category:FD characters